IRF-G-030 Gundam Alius
The IRF-G-030 Gundam Alius is the main mobile suit in the first season of Mobile Suit Gundam Specialist. The unit is primary piloted by Tendou Tsurugi "Dragon Sword". Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Alius is one of the 72 "Legendary Gundams" which created by Steel Victory Coalition and used during the Vihilil War, roughly 300 years ago. In the present day (300 years later), The Gundam Alius was found in the abandoned base by Tendou Tsurugi "Dragon Sword" himself. While the unit was found, the cockpit was severely damaged and inoperable but its main powerplant, Grave Reactors were still functional. Because of poor maintenance over the centuries since the Vihilil War has degraded the Alius' armor and prevent to unleashed its full combat potential. After he was enlisted to the Globalization Defense Federation, the unit was later rectified, restoring the Alius' original look and the original performance. Armaments *'Large Foldable Sword' : The Alius Gundam's primary armament was an large foldable sword and by the time the unit was found, it was already equipped with. *'ξ Adamantite Long Sword & Short Sword' : The Alius Gundam's primary armaments are a pair of solid sword (long and short) and the swords are modeled after the Japanese's sword, Daishō. When not in used, the swords are stored on its hip sheath armors. It was endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called ξ Adamantite Reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Grave Particles from the connector cable. The ξ Adamantite Reaction is one of the lost technology and extremely difficult to reproduced with the current technology. *'16 x ξ Adamantite Knives' : The Alius Gundam's secondary armaments are sixteen solid knives and it was placed around its body; four on each shoulders, four on backskirt, four on each legs and four on each forearms. The knives can be used for thrown and used as close-quarters combat armaments in the place of ξ Adamantite Long Sword & Short Sword. Like Alius' primary weapon, the knives was endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called ξ Adamantite Reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Grave Particles from the connector cable. The ξ Adamantite Reaction is one of the lost technology and extremely difficult to reproduced with the current technology. *'2 x Handguns' : The Gundam Alius' standard ranged armament and stored on both sides of waist. It was one of the close range shooting weapon which useless for ranged combat and cannot deliver an direct shot due to Adamantite Armor but it can be used to contain enemy mobile suit's movement. Both handguns can be used simultaneously for concentrated fire. *'2 x Wrist Magnums / Machinegun Arms' : The Gundam Alius is equipped with attachable dual wrist weapons which built from machine pistols. Its rate of fire was highest and capable to quickly contain enemy mobile suit's movement than the unit's handgun and also to shoot down the incoming missiles. Special Equipments and Features *'Specialist Program System' : The special system which allows to maximized the mobile suit's abilities and performances, hence most mobile suits from that era, like the "Legendary Gundams", are compatible with it. If the pilot has used the system, its spatial awareness has been enhanced and can make difficult to use weapons, much easier to use. Unfortunately, this system can be only used by "Specialist Human" as the system are too much for a normal human to handle it. History Variants Notes *